


Snowflakes

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas [3]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Toruka - Freeform, chibi stalker toru, chibi toruka, cute taka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: Day 03 of 25DaysofToruKaChristmas





	Snowflakes

Toru hates girls.

Young four-year old Yamashita Toru scrunched up his button nose at that thought. His Mama told him to not hate anyone coz it’s bad and he should have a big heart or something—he doesn’t really know anything about this thing called… _heart—_ so he tried to think of a better, gentler statement.

Toru doesn’t hate girls…he just _really, really, really, really_ doesn’t like them.

His chubby little hands stopped messily folding the colorful papers on his table. _Hnnn,_ that’s actually a nice thought. He doesn’t like the way they would huddle in a corner and whisper words to each other’s, giggling like tiny witches— _or gremlins_ —before looking at his direction, eyes growing wide before they would screech and run away from him. It’s like a form of bullying but really, Toru doesn’t care at all.

He’s a big kid already and he can now count up to _ten, hah!_ But anyways, what really makes him dislike those...girls are the way they do the same to his classmate. It’s not like he’s jealous over the attention or something—Mama told me that only fools crave for so much attention—it’s actually more like…he doesn’t want the girls to look at his _favorite person_ in the classroom.

Mori— _Morichi—Mochi…_

Toru’s eyebrows knitted at that, a scary determined look flashing on his face, making his neighbor kid Ryota—who was also his classmate—jumped away in fear— “Ah! Toru-nii looks so scary ahhh!!!”—as he desperately tried to remember the kid’s family name.

But after a few minutes of trying, and failing miserably, Toru just growled in defeat and settled on calling the kid on his first name— _Takahiro._

 _So you see_ , he doesn’t want those girls to be…looking like _that_ at Takahiro. He is small, with chubby pink cheeks and cute nose, and his eyes— _they’re so huge and bright,_ and whenever he smiles or grin, Toru gets this…heavy feeling in his chest, scared that those girls would just…steal _his_ Takahiro away or something.

 _Hmmm,_ Toru’s lips made a smacking sound at that, he likes the idea that Takahiro is _his—_ even if the curly-haired kid _doesn’t even_ know about that. He might not even know that Toru _is existing_ in this room, but he would amend that, Toru thought as he suddenly stood up from his table. Sensei said that they should have partners for the Christmas party tomorrow, but Toru doesn’t want to wear matching clothes with any of the girls.

 _And I also don’t wanna see Takahiro wearing the same outfit with any other person_ so he decided that he would make a move and ask Takahiro if they could wear the same costume tomorrow. Whatever that costume might be, Toru wouldn’t care at all.

_As long as he’s with his Takahiro._

So yeah, he crossed the short distance between them—because he made sure to sit at the nearest table to the kid, so that he could stare at his almond-shaped eyes at a much closer spot—and casually stood behind the kid. He saw Takahiro’s minion— _Tomoya, was it?_ —crawling towards the kid who’s busy drawing some edgy lines on a huge paper where he’s kneeling on.

“Hey, Taka-chan,” Tomoya said in a high-pitched voice, “Do you wanna be my _part—_ ,” squinty eyes landed on Toru’s dark, dark face. _Heh,_ he probably looks so scary and mighty because Tomoya instantly paled, backing away.

“Huh?” Takahiro looked up from the blue paper, “What do you want?”

 _Oh, nice,_ Toru’s face mellowed for a moment, _his voice is really nice…_

Tomoya glanced at his face, so he had to look scary again, “N-nothing! Sorry for bothering you, Taka-chan!” he said before je rolled away in fear. Said Taka-chan watched his friend rolled away like a barrel before he shrugged those chibi shoulders, “He’s so weird,” he mumbled before going back to his work.

_This is my chance!_

Toru finally dropped the scary look and plopped beside the unsuspecting child. He peered, giving sideway glances at the curly-haired kid who probably was too busy… _drawing lines…_ that he really didn’t notice Toru’s pair of wide eyes staring at him for minutes. But when his eyes grew tired of staring at the pinkish, soft-looking cheeks, Toru finally decided to speak.

“Hey—,”

The kid—startled—fall flat on his face—letting out a soft “oof!”— _so cuuute_ —upon hearing Toru’s voice. “Wha—,” he said, planting his cheeks on the paper to peer at the uninvited guest in his personal bubble, “What do you want?”

Toru stared at the kid, thinking that he’s really pretty in every pose— _even if his ass is high up in the air like that_ —before replying.

“I—,” he said, watching Takahiro push himself off the paper to properly sit across Toru in a seiza position, “I wanna ask if you already have a…a…partner for the party?” he asked, nervousness evident in his soft voice.

Takahiro tilted his head, curly locks bouncing around his chubby cheeks—making Toru want to lean forward and grab those cheeks and squish them, squish them _so much_ coz they look so… _squishy—_ but this is the first time they’ll talk so the kid would probably throw crayons at him for suddenly pouncing on his smaller frame.

“Why…” Takahiro sniffled, rubbing his cute little nose with the back of his fist, smearing blue colors on his cheek, “Why would you want to be my partner?” then with a confused, little voice, “Are you even my classmate?!”

Toru felt his eye twitch at that. _Of course I am!_

“Yeah, I am,” he calmly said instead, before offering his hand, “You look cute and I think we’ll look cute _together._ ”

The chubby cheeks went off with bright scarlet, as Takahiro shyly pulled away, his lashes batting on his flustered cheeks, “R-really?”

“Yeah,” Toru slowly inched closer, his chest _hurting_ at the sight…of an angel fidgeting across him.

“No matter what costume I make?”

 _He’ll make the costumes?_ Toru blinked, glancing down on the blue paper. Takahiro looks _artistic enough,_ so maybe he won’t have to wear a _huge flower costume_ on his head tomorrow---something that the girls would probably force him to do?

Besides, we’ll look perfect together, he thought as he grabbed the kid’s grubby hand and look straight to those almond-shaped eyes.

“Really.”

And then…and then cute, little Takahiro smiled—bright, so bright that the snow would probably melt outside because of its warmth alone—and Toru decided that _there would be no turning_ back from now on.

* * *

The next day.

Toru stood, bewildered, beside the hyperactive Takahiro on the stage as they received the award for the best costume for the party. He couldn’t believe that the kid—that Takahiro had actually forced him to wear a _huge, snow-flake shaped costume_ on his head—but—but looking at the wide grin on Takahiro’s face, maybe…

Maybe he didn’t made the wrong decision after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, you can see the corresponding art in [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bq516TDH8YV/?hl=en)~!
> 
> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
